This wave and tide actuated pump will satisfy most of the world's energy requirements. By harnessing ½ of 1% of the renewable energy in the ocean waves, the entire world's energy needs can be met. This pump will replace oil, gas, coal and nuclear power as primary sources of energy. It is these sources of energy that are causing pending and future conflicts in the Middle Fast and the world.
More importantly, by the year 2025 the world will run out of food and water sufficient to support the world's population. This pump again provides the answer.
This pump is the best deterrent to war that we have.